


Secrets And Meetings

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan comes to visit, and Charles gives into temptation as he too often does these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets And Meetings

He's just so _hot_. Sweat runs hot over his skin, soaking even through the fabric of his shirt, and his cheeks are bright red, the scarlet flush blooming down his neck and across his chest. Logan lets out a _dirty_ little laugh against his neck as he rapidly undoes Charles' trousers, throwing his belt aside as he drags his teeth – oh, his _teeth_ – over his neck.

More than the teeth, too, because the stubble on Logan's cheeks is utterly delightful against his skin, pulling harshly over Charles' soft flesh, but he gasps when Logan acts as if to bite down, because what if he leaves a _mark_?

“L-Logan-”

“What's that, Chuck? You scared I'm gonna leave a little _evidence_?” Charles stares down at Logan, letting out a shuddered little noise; he's between the pro­fessor's legs, his elbows rested on the other's knees and his hands hovering at Charles' waistband. He looks _incorrigibly_ smug.

If Charles just so much as reaches, just a tiny bit, he can feel the outermost impulses – not thoughts, not proper thoughts, but the baser concerns of the Wolverine: _want to fuck, bite,_ _ **own**_ _, mine, my Chuck, my Charlie, want to ruin, want to make him wet and sticky and fuck him 'til he drops unconscious with my_ **cock.**

Logan is smirking at him, and Charles suspect it might be because his eyes have gone wide, his pupils have dilated, his lips have parted in a silent desperation: he realizes that Logan can _smell_ the scent of his want for sex, and lets out a sort of choked little whimper.

The shorter mutant lifts him clear out of his wheelchair, kicks it aside as he throws Charles on his belly on the bed, and Charles lets out a _broken_ noise, trying to pull himself up slightly, but he's hardly going to get onto his hands and _knees_ -

Logan proves that wrong.

He's soon shoving pillows from the top of the bed and the embroidered Ottoman at its foot under Charles' body, giving him something to lean into, and he's not been fucked like this, fucked _doggy_ style, since before Erik had thrown that bullet aside-

The beast bites Charles' arse. He lets out a harsh cry, squeezes the pillows holding him up with desperate hands, and Logan _laughs_ against the flesh of his buttock; the pain has already faded, and all he feels his heat against his skin as Logan's mouth moves up, up the length of his spine until his body is blanketing Charles' own.

“Tell me what you want, Charlie.” Logan murmurs into his ear, and there's a bestial edge to it that effects the professor to shiver despise himself.

“You know what I want.” Charles retorts, and he closes his eyes, feeling the other's sense memories, his thoughts on having Charles under him, feel the beast just under Logan's skin that is aching to rip Charles to shreds.

“Oh, I know, Chuck. You want my cock so far up this tight little ass of yours you feel it in your throat.” _God._ Erik won't talk to him like that even if he asks, won't whisper such intoxicating _filth_ in his ears, and he loves it, loves the way it sends shivers through his entire body.

“ _Aah_ \- ah- yes that- that sounds about the weight of it-” Two blunt fingers shove abruptly forwards, slicked with whatever scented oil it is that Logan carries for this sort of thing, and Charles releases a cry despite himself, pressing back into it as best he can manage, and it's made better when Logan hurries it up with the preparation and fucks into him with his _cock._

Charles whines, grasping at the pillows underneath him when Logan brackets his body with his own, dragging his teeth over the back of his neck as he begins to rapidly fuck his hips forwards, snapping forwards in heavy, rough motions that Erik doesn't manage these days.

Erik would kill him if he knew.

“Ah ah ah, you little _slut._ That's our agreement, Chuck – I'm here, I'm fucking you, and you think about _**me.”**_ Logan growls, and he grabs at Charles' neck and pulls his head back, so that Charles feels _stretched_ with it. He lets out a whimper despite himself, unable to comprehend how Logan _knew_ when he's not a telepath, how he always _knows_.

He sends it out, a silent question, and the laugh against his neck is so _obscene_ he thinks he may liquefy with the heat.

“'Cause you tense up, pretty boy.” Logan says, and then he adds, “I can feel it all around my prick.”

“ _Yah._ ” He can feel satisfaction burning out from Logan, feel the animal in him that is so _smug_ at taking another man's “boy” out from under him, and especially out from under Erik Lehnsherr. Logan thrusts hard, hard enough that Charles can just feel it and _feel_ it as he does so.

Charles can feel it building in him, building up, and although he likes it like this, _loves_ it on his belly with Logan blanketing him with his weight, he has an ache to be fucked as he was the first few times they'd done this, for Logan to pick him up like a rag doll and _bounce_ him on his cock.

That's the long and short of it, truly, why this gets him off when Erik barely ever does; it's the danger, the danger of being caught, danger of Logan potentially about to rip his throat out at any moment, because he's so rough and _ready_.

“You wanna ride, Charlie?” Logan asks, and Charles is _wet_ with sweat where he's flopped over pillows, and weakly he nods. Logan pulls him back _harshly_ , drops him up and down as if he weighs barely anything at all, and he drops his head against Logan's chest as he laughs against the professor's neck and kisses the skin. “That's it, Prof, that's it-”

Charles is heaving in his breaths, eyes half-lidded, and he listens as Logan speaks into his ear, alternately murmuring reassurances and more filthy promises, and when Charles comes Logan drags him into the bathroom, under the shower as if Charles cannot do things on his _own._

“You know, Logan,” Charles says in as stern a tone he can manage, but it's difficult when Logan's broad hand is so gently curling through his hair as the water beats down from the head. “I'm paraplegic, not a rag doll.”

“Shut up, Prof.” Charles laughs despite himself.

\---

“Charles.” Erik says as he and Logan come outside, and he offers an expression that is as warm as his face ever gets; his hand is so gentle when it touches Charles' own to curl about his fingers. “And _Logan_. To what do we owe the pleasure?” Everything about his tone makes that he does not consider it a pleasure to see Logan at all.

Logan grins, settling his hands into his pockets, and he meets Erik's gaze. His nostrils flare: he can still scent himself all over Charles even though Erik _can't_ , and he flushes slightly despite himself.

“Just gonna take a position for a little while, _Max_.” Logan says lightly, expression amused. “You got a problem?”

A muscle twitches in Erik's jaw. “No problem at all.” Logan _projects_ it suddenly, the image of Logan fucking Charles on his belly right into the ground, here, whilst Erik watches, and it punches a sound out of him.

He lets out a little breath, cheeks blossoming in red, and Erik leans, cupping his cheek and searching his expression. “Are you alright? Charles?”

“Just- a funny turn, Erik, I feel a tad ill-” Logan snorts.

“Too much _tea_ , Charlie. That's your problem.” He sounds as smug as anything, and Charles is _awful_ , Charles is the worst man _alive_.

“I think I need to go back up to the house.” He murmurs, and Erik nods, ignoring Logan as they move back toward the mansion. Charles can't help but think about the next time he has time to drag Logan into a bedroom and let Logan have his _way_.


End file.
